


Parting Ways

by Hieiko



Series: Celestial Princesses [1]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity knows it's time to end things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 17, "we outgrow love, like other things".

"How could you agree to marry that fool?" Princess Uranus demanded.

"Endymion is a good man," Serenity replied defensively. "And our marriage would serve to unify the Moon and Earth kingdoms."

"And what about 'us', Serenity? Do you expect me to simply step aside and forget everything between us?"

"Yes, that is what we must do," Serenity said, refusing to look her lover in the eye.

"Well then, if that is what you desire, _your Highness_." Princess Uranus stalked away in silent fury.

"I'm so sorry," Serenity whispered softly, as tears slid down her face. "This is for the best."


End file.
